Xmas Special
by pick1frcryingoutloud
Summary: Jack gets a very special present for Christmas this year. I DO know its a bit late for Christmas stories but what can I say? My inspiration doesn't obey the time of year. Go figure.


**Title:** X-mas Special  
**Author:** pick1frcryingoutloud  
**Rating:** Teen  
**Characters:** Jack/Sam

**Summary:** Jack gets a very special present for Christmas this year.  
**Spoilers:** S4: Window of opportunity  
**Disclaimer:** You probably know the drill, I don't own stargate, yadda yadda yadda…

**Author note: **Review please. I know Christmas has long passed but I only came up with the idea after the holidays and I haven't been able to write much due to stupid exams. Keep in mind that English is not my native language so I apologize for any mistakes.

**A/N2:** They once said in the season 5 episode 'Wormhole Extreme' that shows with 'X' in the title scored better ratings. You think that works for fanfiction too???? :p

**X-****mas special**

It was late and the commissary was deserted except for one person: colonel Jack O'Neill. He was eating his usual piece of pie and thought about what he would buy as Christmas present for Siler.

It was that time of year again and the people stationed at the SGC were going to have their annual Christmas party, only this year someone had decided it would be fun if everyone had a Secret Santa.

The mere thought of having to buy someone you hardly know a present, irked and bothered Jack endlessly. He had tried getting out of it, heck he even went as far as to volunteer for a mission, yet Hammond had not been willing to go for it. So now Jack was stuck having to buy a present for Siler.

He supposed it could have been worse. He wouldn't have a clue what to buy if it had been a scientist. What do you give those people anyway? A sense of humor, for one but you couldn't put that in a wrapper now could you?

He admitted that when he got the little paper on which the name of his person stood, he secretly hoped it was Carter's. He'd know what to buy for her. Well, he knew what he _wanted_ to buy for her but somehow he thought it wouldn't be appropriate to give something like that to your 2IC. And since he could hardly wrap himself in a box, he was kind of relieved when he saw Siler was his man.

Now, what to get the technician? Maybe a new wrench… or a permanent bed in the infirmary with his own sheets with little pictures of wrenches… Nah. Jack looked around for inspiration. Walter and his 'gang' had done a great job at decorating the mess hall. There was a Christmas tree neatly decorated in the corner and tinsel and mistletoe was hung up everywhere. On the walls there were pictures of Santa and his reindeer and though you couldn't hear it at the moment, Walter had somehow arranged for Christmas jingles to play during the day.

His mind wandered back to Sam and he thought about whom she was buying for and what it was. It was probably too much to hope that she would get his name. Pity really, he was probably going to get something really boring that he had no use of at all, something really impersonal and 'proper'.

Being the base's 2IC and one of the highest ranking officers on base (and leader of the flag team he might add) had its negative aspects. But what the hell, suck it up and move on, it's only once a year. With that he tossed his dirty plate aside and went home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Well, this is fun'. Jack thought. He was standing in the doorway of the commissary with every single eye trained on him and Sam. Yep, they had done it again.

He had just arrived at the SGC Christmas party a few minutes ago and as per coincidence, Carter had arrived at the same time. Off course they had proceeded further together and as a natural consequence, arrived together in the mess hall.

What they hadn't counted on was the mistletoe hanging right above the doorpost of the entrance. That was irony for ye. He had dreamed about kissing Sam again after the whole loop thing and now he had his chance, only this time she would remember it too, which wasn't all that bad if it didn't mean everyone else in the room would too.

He contemplated on asking everyone to leave or even just turn around so he could suck face with his 2IC but Sam beat him to it. She leaned forward and intended to place a small kiss on the corner of his mouth were it not that Jack turned his face and caught her full on the lips.

Everyone whooped and cheered and it was enough to break them apart quickly and continue their way. Jack threw a look at Hammond to see if he saw the kiss. It was a stupid thing to hope for, off course he had seen it but it didn't seem to bother him as much as Jack had feared.

As he redirected his gaze to Sam, he saw that she had been doing the same as him and had come to the same conclusion. She briefly smiled up at him, telling him she didn't mind the kiss either and then walked over to Daniel and Teal'c.

The rest of the evening went rather well. They had some drinks, ate some food and chatted a bit until it was time to open the presents. They started with general Hammond because he was head of the base, then proceeded with scientists and civilian personnel and then worked their way up to airmen stationed on base and the SG- teams.

This meant that SG-1 was the last to receive their presents. It turned out Sam had to buy for one of the young lieutenants on base. The poor boy had a face like a tomato when Sam gave him her present. She had that kind of effect on any man, except maybe Daniel.

His hopes that maybe the space-monkey or Teal'c bought a gift for him sailed away as they too gave their presents away. On the bright side, Siler seemed pretty happy about his present too.

Finally it was their turn. Daniel got a book (go figure!) from one of the nurses, Teal'c got some science-fiction movie from one of the security guards and Sam got a pretty nice necklace from one of the female officers.

"And last but certainly not least, who bought for colonel O'Neill?" Walter asked. General Hammond came forth.

"I did Walter." He turned to Jack. "Merry Christmas son. I hope you like it and it's refundable." He said with a smile on his face. Jack lifted an eyebrow and took the envelope he was offered. It was plain white with no writing on it except his name. He opened it. Inside was a letter. He began reading it only to whip his head towards the general again.

"This for real?" he asked. The general smiled.

"Yes."

"It's not a joke?"

"No."

"You sure?"

"Yes Jack I'm sure. He called me himself to confirm it." Jack kept staring at his letter, too surprised to react. Everyone was wondering what the hell was so good it got Jack O'Neill speechless. Daniel became a little worried.

"Jack? You okay?" When he got no response out of his friend he tried again. "Uh, Jack? What's going on?" Jack looked up an sought Sam's eyes. She stared back at him, worry written all over her face. He began moving towards her, handing Daniel the letter in the process.

As his friend began to read out loud Jack continued his path and stopped right in front of his object: Sam. Her blue eyes stared up in his, silently asking what was going on. He smiled at her. It was a genuine smile, his emotions out in the open for her to see. It gave her a fluttering feeling. Somehow, after reading that letter, Jack had opened up and was waiting for her to get the message.

"_The president of the United States and the Joint Chiefs of Staff recognize the proven services of colonel Jack O'Neill and major Samantha Carter, USAF and hereby give them full permission to proceed with a personal relationship if they so wish to do as long as it does not interfere with their day to day duties_."

Sam gasped and looked to the general. He gently smiled at her.

"It's up to you now." She looked back at Jack, a low smile appearing on her face and suddenly they were in each other's arms, kissing as if there was no tomorrow under the loud sheerings of everyone at the party. When they finally broke apart, Sam buried her face in his neck and hugged him tight.

"I love you." She whispered in his ear. He smiled. This was the best present he could ever ask for.

"I love you too."

The End


End file.
